


Burn The Midnight Oil

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: New Agent for MI6 she's Bond's newest partner. Will she be able to befriend the famous spy?
Relationships: James Bond/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Burn The Midnight Oil

Bond entered the MI6 building after M called him to report for his next mission. When he walked inside the office he saw M talking to a rather young woman.  
  


“Double-0-7,” Greeted M “Just in time. I would like to introduce you to one of our new agents, agent 009, and your new partner for this mission.”

  
Bond looked at the woman in front of him. In his opinion, she was far too young and unexperienced to go with him on the field. He calculated that she was probable on her mid to late 20’s. Her chocolate hair ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a dress suit and heels, and was still shorter than him. 

  
“James Bond” he greeted her shaking her hand “Are you sure you can keep up with me?”

  
“You would be surprise 007” she said with pride, earning a grin from him


End file.
